


Emergency Contact

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob finds out that he is Felipe's emergency contact for when he goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Contact

Looking back, Rob should have noticed it earlier. It was a busy weekend sure, but he didn’t know how he could have missed the scent of an omega on the brink of heat. Also, he should have noticed that Felipe had been off of his game, people needed to practically stand in front of him and shout his name to get his attention. His lap times were embarrassingly slow, and everyone thought Rob would be able to fix it. Rob tried to talk to him, but he just brushed it off.

“Felipe-baby, what is wrong? You’re ignoring what I’m saying more than you usually do.” Rob asked, sitting down next to Felipe, who moved farther down the bench. 

“Am fine.” Felipe replied, not looking at Rob.

“Are you sure? Because you almost crashed a couple times today, and were getting passed by Caterham and Marussia.” 

“Am. Fine.”

Rob tried to move a little closer, but Felipe shuffled off the bench quickly, as if burned. He looked down and saw Rob looking hurt. 

“Sorry, I just think am coming down with something, don’t want you to come down with something.”

“Alright, do you want me to drive you to your hotel?”

“No am okay to drive.” 

“Okay, give me a ring if you need anything.”

Felipe simply nodded and ran out. Rob noticed something, the smell of sweet flowers, and something else, something he couldn’t place. He just brushed it off though, there were dozens of people, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and Gammas running through the place, it was a plethora of scents. It didn’t help that Rob was an Alpha, and Alpha were the second most sensitive to scents. So he just ignored it, and finished helping pack up all the equipment for the next race. Right before he was about to go to his rental, his phone rang. He took it out and saw a number he didn’t recognize. Against his better judgment, he picked it up.

“Hello?” Rob asked.

“Good evening, is this Rob Smedley?” The woman on the other end inquired. 

“Yes, this is him.”

“Mr. Smedley this is the Hotel De La Source. Your name and number were put down on Mr. Felipe Massa’s emergency contact form.”

“Emergency contact form?”

“Yes it is required for all Omegas to fill out, set in place for mostly unexpected heats, it also gives us release to contact you and release the information on the situation.”

Rob’s mind went blank for a moment. Realizing that all the signs had been there, Rob just hadn’t put two and two together. He sighed before replying. “So he’s in heat then I’m assuming?” 

“Yes sir. We have precautions in place, and if you would like we can contract an Alpha to take care of it.”

For some reason, the very thought of another Alpha even touching Felipe made him angry, especially an Alpha that Rob didn’t know. But what if Felipe didn’t want him to come? What if he just put down Rob without thinking? Would Felipe be coherent enough to give consent? Would Rob be in control enough to ask once he got there? Of course, surely Felipe wanted him there, he hadn’t put Frank’s or Valtteri’s or anyone else’s names down. Rob knew what he had to do.

“No, I’ll take care of it. He’s in room 122 right?” 

“Correct sir.”

“Okay. Thank you for calling me, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Of course sir.”

With that Rob hung up. He jogged up to Frank’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Yes?” Frank asked gruffly.

“It’s Rob.” Rob stated while opening the door and peeking his head in.  
“Ah Rob, what can I help you with?” 

“Well sir I’m afraid I have to cut out a bit early tonight. We’ve got almost everything clear, and I’d stay but unfortunately an emergency has come up.”

“What kind of emergency?”

“It’s Felipe.” 

Frank’s head shot up, looking worried. “What happened? Did something happen on his way to the hotel?”

“No nothing bad it’s just…his heat hit, and I was on his emergency contact.”

Frank turned to his computer, looking something up. “Yes, you are his emergency contact on here too. I’ll clear your obligations for the week so you don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you sir. I’ll go now.” 

“Of course.”

With that Rob left, and jogged out of the motorhome, going down the lane to where his rental was. He got in and drove toward the hotel, he was staying at the same one courtesy of Williams. He parked an tried not to run into the lobby. There was a woman at the Front Desk who looked up when he walked in. 

“Hi. I’m Rob Smedley.”

“Ah yes Mr. Smedley. I have a key here for you if you do not have one to Mr. Massa’s room, and a scent blocking mask, if you would like.”

“Both please.”

The woman gave Rob a card and plastic wrapper that had a medical mask in it. He thanked her and went to the envelope to the first floor, and carefully un-wrapped the mask, but not putting it on yet. When the elevator door opened, the smell of an omega heat was faint in the corridor. Rob decided that it would probably be a good idea to put the mask on now. He put it on and walked down the corridor, quickly finding himself standing in front of Felipe’s room. Glad for the mask blocking most of the delicious scent of Omega in heat. He knocked on the door, but Felipe didn’t answer. Rob pulled out the key card, and tried not the focus on how his cock was already taken interest in where he was going. He opened the door, and stepped inside, only having to walk forward a few steps to see Felipe on the bed, fucking himself on the handle of a hairbrush. 

Felipe noticed him quickly after Rob had walked in, noticing the scent of Alpha, and more importantly the smell of Alpha cock. His eyes shot open and he sat up, not even bothering to stop fucking himself with the hairbrush. He grinned when he saw that it was Rob who owned that cock and started moving closer. But Rob held his hand up to get him to stop, and backed up against the wall.

“Before we do anything I need to know I have your full consent. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want done.”

Felipe stopped for a moment, and frowned before answering as well as he could, his mind somehow much clearer. “Of course you have consent. Why else would I put your name down?”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t want me to call someone else, you know my opinions on all this.”

“That you don’t just do casual heat fucks, that you will only fuck through a heat if you want to bond with the Omega, and the Omega wants to bond with you…I want you Rob, I really do, but, can understand if you don’t want me.”

“Felipe I’ve wanted you for a long time. Now let me get my clothes off so I can knot you.”

Felipe moaned at the dirty language, and sat back on the bed. Rob quickly stripped his clothes he climbed on the bed carefully, and took off the mask, before inhaling deeply. He felt arousal surge through him, filling him, his pupils dilated, and his cock became impossibly hard. He Had Felipe lay down on his stomach, and put a pillow under the Omega’s hips for a better angle. Rob took a moment to take in Felipe’s ass spread out in front of him, until Felipe whined for Rob to do something, anything. Rob entered Felipe with two of his fingers, he doubted that Felipe could even feel it though with how open he was. The slick practically leaking out of his ass. Rob pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock using Felipe’s slick. He then lined up with Felipe’s entrance, and pushed in slowly, making Felipe howl. Rob couldn’t hold back and make Felipe wait, he began to pull out all the way to the tip and slam into the hilt, making Felipe moan and whimper, and squirm, attempting to meet Rob’s thrusts. Rob gained speed with each thrust, practically fucking Felipe’s small frame into the mattress. 

Felipe came suddenly without a single touch. Coming into the sheets and his own chest. Rob could feel his own orgasm mounting, and his knot begin to inflate, pulling at Felipe’s entrance. A few thrusts later he had to stop and let it inflate inside Felipe, connecting them. When the knot was fully inflated, Rob came filling Felipe with come. When his orgasm was through, he positioned himself and Felipe so that they were spooning. Rob’s arms wrapped around Felipe lovingly. 

“Thank you Rob, thank you for coming to my aid. Am not sure what I would’ve done if you hadn’t answered my call.” Felipe stated quietly.

“It was my pleasure Felipe-Baby. I just have to ask, why did you go into a heat on a race weekend?” Rob asked, his thumb stroking Felipe’s cheek. “You’re on suppressants, just like every Omega on the Grid.”

“Omegas become immune to a formula if taken for a few years without a break. Most Omega’s take a break at least once or twice a year, but I never had anyone I felt safe with. Usually I know when am becoming immune, and go to doctors and switch. To the other brand, but this time, I didn’t even know.”

“Uh Felipe, is your suppressant also your birth control?”

“Yes why?”

“And if failed, wouldn’t that mean your birth control also failed?”

“Ah foda.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 4 months later~~~~~~~~~~

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” Rob finished putting down the book. Rob and Felipe sat cuddled together in their new home in Brazil, snuggled up on the couch in front of a fire place that had been on Netflix. Felipe had retired after the last day of the season, braving out the last races but deciding not to continue and be traveling all over the world and have to leave Rob home with their child, who since they didn’t have a name Rob and Felipe just called “Rolipe” They were now enjoying their first Christmas Eve as a bonded couple, and neither could be happier.

“You know.” Felipe started softly. “Rolipe always flutters when they hear you talk, they know their Daddy already.” 

“Really you can already feel movement?” 

“Yes, see flutters again when they hear you. Smart baby, just like their Daddy."

"Hopefully they'll have your looks."

"I want them to have your looks. Then everyone can see how beautiful my family is."

"I love you Felipe. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Rob. Merry Christmas."


End file.
